


Nightmusic

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Angelus is determined to make some music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmusic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bad_swa prompts chains & trick or treat 
> 
> Nightmusic taken from the song by Grimes ft. Majical Cloudz (not a song fic, just borrowing the title.)

“It’s Halloween, Dru,” Angelus said as he came into the parlour. Drusilla was sitting in the glow from the fire, painstakingly working at her embroidery.   
  
"Oh yes," she murmured softly as Angelus squatted at her feet, hand resting on her knee. “Blood dripping from torn flesh, rattling chains and,” she paused to lean in close to Angelus, her nose touching his, their eyes locked, “screams in the night.”   
  
William, who was lounging across the arm chair, legs thrown over the side of it where his feet could be warmed by the flames, looked up from the book he was reading. “Sound fun, Dru.”   
  
Angelus glanced over his shoulder at William, eyes lowering in thought. “A night off for us, but,” he grinned at Drusilla. “That doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.”   
  
“Parlour games?” Drusilla clapped her hands.   
  
“Not quite,” Angelus rose, prowling around the room, the firelight glinting in his eyes. “What do we think, Dru? Tricks or treats for dear William?”   
  
“Treats,” Drusilla decreed. “Treats for my darling, depraved boy.”   
  
Two large hands clamped down on William’s shoulders as Angelus bent at the waist to whisper in William’s ear. “Treats it shall be.”  
  
That was how William found him chained naked between two low hanging beams in the basement, the metal cuffs like a vice around his wrists, but he had enough give in the chains to make them rattle. It was something Drusilla had insisted upon before growing bored and wandering upstairs to find Darla.   
  
Angelus eyed William thoughtfully. Drusilla had picked a right fine specimen to turn; strong in body and mind, someone who could match him for murder and mayhem and was good to look at too.   
  
Angelus could see William’s blue eyes hardening, his jaw clenching defiantly and Angelus smiled. He would enjoy breaking William. He always enjoyed breaking William; it took so long.   
  
Thick red welts criss –crossed over William’s body; Angelus hefted the riding crop in his palm. Opening a jar he dipped the end of the crop into the water and made his way around William, blue eyes tracking his every movement.   
  
William cried out when the crop hit his back. He hissed through his teeth as his skin sizzled. Angelus rejoiced in his success. It was always satisfying to get any sound out of William.   
  
“Bastard! That was holy water!”  
  
“Hum.” Angelus moved in close behind William.  
  
“That’s cheating!” William raged, the metal links of the chains clashing as his arms strained.  
  
“I don’t play by the rules, boy. Thought you’d have at least learnt that by now.” The holy water a distant memory having burnt itself into William’s skin, Angelus licked the mark slowly, soothing the hot skin.   
  
William made a sound. It was muffled. He was trying to keep silent. But Angelus heard it anyway and smiled.   
  
He didn't want to cause any lasting damage to William. He was far too pretty to bare permanent scaring.   
  
William watched, body tensing as the crop took another dip in the jar. Angelus smoothed his hand along the crop, prowling closer, dark eyes roving across William's chest, looking for the perfect place to strike.  
  
Angelus was a master at finding a weak spot, be it emotional, mental or physical and his experienced eyes had found just the right spot on William's sternum. His arm raised and he brought the crop down on William's chest, the leather colliding with the thin pink skin with so much force the skin sizzled and finally split.   
  
William's blood scented the air and Angelus growled deep in his throat, his eyes fixed on the single red droplet as it tracked its way down William's chest.   
  
Moving in close, Angelus caught the blood on his tongue, the shiver that worked through his body mirrored in William’s. “So, we’ve got the clanking chains. We’ve got the blood dripping from torn flesh,” Angelus paused to dig his fingers against the cut, satisfied when they came away bloody.   
  
Licking the blood from his fingers his eyes met William’s. “All we need now is the screams in the night; and if you won’t scream in pain….” His hand dropped down between William’s legs, stroking his inner thigh lightly. “I’ll have to make you scream in pleasure.”   
  
He chuckled, a deep throaty sound when William gave him a distrustful and disbelieving look. “Treats my boy, remember? Treats for the darling, depraved boy.”   
  
He let the crop fall to the floor, large hands moving over William’s taunt body, riding the sharp curve of his hips, finger tips smoothing along the base of his spine. Finally, Angelus took William’s cock in his palm, teasing him to life. “Now then, make some music for me, William.”


End file.
